


Donde la nieve cae, el corazón se derborda.

by WildDeer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Other, Short One Shot, Short Story, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDeer/pseuds/WildDeer
Summary: //EXPLICACIÓN: Aquí me he intentado imaginar a un Viktor joven y su relación con el amor, el patinaje y en lo personal. Para mi, Viktor es una persona que, a pesar de siemrpe estar rodeada de gente, es, o ha sido, bastante solitaria. Quien no ha sido capaz de realmente snetir amor por algo o alguien que no sea el patinaje, Yakov y su querido perrete. En este pequeño concept, para mi, Viktor tiene 17 añitos y un pelo preciosamente largo.Enjoy! ^0^//





	

 **“ _Yo… Lo siento, no creo que lo nuestro funcione. No se, creo que no soy capaz de entenderte. Así que… Lo siento.” “Bueno, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, espero que todo te vaya bien. Ya nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión.“ “Emh…. Sí, claro.”_

_Bueno, tres meses, creo que esta vez ha sido un record. Espero que le vaya bien. Era buena persona, tenía una conversación agradable. Y me gustaba su pequeño lunar al lado del ojo. Uff, que frío, ¡y que tarde! Yakov me va a volver a echar la bronca… Pero la verdad es que no me apetece correr. Bah no le importará mucho, y el cielo está muy bonito._

_“¡¡Viktor!! ¡¿Otra vez!? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Ya vuelves a llegar tard-”_

_“¡Hola, Yakov! Ya, ya lo sé, lo siento, me distraje por el camino. Ya me conoces.”_

_“Mmmmh… Bueno, ¿qué tal las clases?”_

_“Bien, creo que sobreviviré al año.”_

_“Y… Que tal con…”_

_“Bueno, ¿y qué me tienes preparado para hoy?”_

_“Mmmmh… Venga, ve a cambiarte.”_

_“Yes, sir!”**_

Las personas vienen, las personas se van. Es lo natural, simplemente como van las cosas. Me gusta la gente, me gusta tener gente cerca. Pero tarde o temprano, todo el mundo sigue su camino, y está bien, no es necesario hacer un drama. Yo mientras estaré aquí, sobre el hielo. Mientras tenga el hielo de mi lado todo estará bien.

La gente te quiere, te rodea, se te acerca y, en ocasiones, encuentras a alguien que parece especial. Parece que congenias, puedes pasar tiempo, puedes sentir cosas, es agradable y casi casi puedes dejar de sentir la soledad. Es un bonito juego, pero todo es superficial, todo tiene un final. Aun así… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no siento que me importe? Realmente me gustaba. Entonces… ¿Por qué no siento que me importe realmente? La gente se enamora, y parece feliz, a veces realmente siento envidia pero… ¿Por qué no soy capaz de querer que nadie esté conmigo? ¿Realmente he querido a alguien? ¿De verdad ha habido alguien a mi lado?  ¿De verdad siento cosas? ¿Hay algo de real en aquello que intento transmitir? ¿Hay algo de real en mí, después de todo?

“¡¡Viktor!! ¡¿Qué hablamos de los cuádruples?!”

“¡Ah! Jeje, perdón, perdón, lo volví a hacer.”

“Siempre haces lo que quieres…”

“Bueno, lo importante es que lo reconozco.”

“Otra vez, desde el principio.”

“Sí, sí.”

Jajaj, vaya, se me volvió a escapar… Bueno, no es como si no pudiese hacerlo.

Me gusta Yakov, es estricto, y muy… Intenso. Pero de verdad se preocupa. Y realmente me ha ayudado mucho, creo que si Yakov en algún momento se fuese de mi lado no sería lo mismo. La verdad no me gustaría que él se fuese de mi lado, a pesar de todas las broncas que recibo…

De verdad me encanta el patinaje, es el único medio en el que siento que tengo algo que aportar. El único canal por donde puedo transmitir todo lo que llevo dentro, cosas que de forma normal ni soy capaz de entender yo mismo. Me hace descargar todas las emociones del día, puedo pensar con claridad. Puedo ser yo mismo. Para mi, es más que un deporte, es más que una técnica, un salto. Si en algún momento dejo de sentir, dejo de transmitir, si en algún momento el hielo deja de ser mi aliado todo habrá terminado para mi. Si llega el día en que no tengo una historia que contar se que ahí mi carrera habrá llegado a su fin. Y con ella posiblemente yo mismo.

Pero bueno, por ahora no ha ocurrido. Así que atesoraré lo que dure como mi propia vida.

“Bueno, hemos terminado el entrenamento por hoy. Buen trabajo a todos.”

“Wah, estoy agotado. Buen trabajo, Yakov, ¡nos vemos mañana!”

“Viktor… ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de nada?”

“Estoy bien, Yakov.”

“¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve a casa? Es diciembre…”

“Hasta mañana, Yakov” *mwak*

“Mmmmmh…”

De verdad me gusta Yakov, puede ser un cascarrabias, pero es muy honesto con sus sentimientos, a su propia manera. Brrrr ¡Que frío! Menos mal que he traído mi gorro. Wow, está nevando bastante, será mejor que me dé prisa. Hoy ha sido una buena práctica.

“¡Hola! ¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!”

…

“ _¡¡Woof, woof!!”_

“¡¡Hey!! ¿Qué tal tu día, chico? ¿Te has portado bien solo en casa? Imagino que ya no tendrás comida…”

Las personas vienen, las personas se van. Así es como tiene que ser, no es necesario hacer un drama.

**Author's Note:**

> //EXPLICACIÓN: Aquí me he intentado imaginar a un Viktor joven y su relación con el amor, el patinaje y en lo personal. Para mi, Viktor es una persona que, a pesar de siemrpe estar rodeada de gente, es, o ha sido, bastante solitaria. Quien no ha sido capaz de realmente snetir amor por algo o alguien que no sea el patinaje, Yakov y su querido perrete. En este pequeño concept, para mi, Viktor tiene 17 añitos y un pelo preciosamente largo.
> 
> Enjoy! ^0^//


End file.
